A chassis according to the prior art typically comprises a framework having several partitions to which the components are mounted. The framework itself is also fastened to the outer housing of the device. The manufacture of a prior art chassis and housing is a comparatively complicated and time-consuming process. For the manufacture of a metal chassis, metal sheets have to be stamped and bent. Thereafter, the surfaces of the sheets are treated, for example by galvanizing, then the sheets are connected to each other by a suitable connection technique, such as riveting, screwing, welding, or gluing. Finally, the components are connected to the chassis by fastening elements like screws or rivets or other connection techniques. It is also known to use parts of hard plastic for a chassis, but also in this case, the assembly is complicated and time-consuming since fastening elements have to be mounted to the chassis, for example by ultrasound welding, gluing, or pressing. Furthermore, electromagnetic shielding arrangements have to be provided by covering plastic parts with the conductive material and/or by fastening metal plates or foils to the chassis. Often, additional holding components, for instance angle plates, are required to hold a component at the desired position in the device. In summary, prior art chassis have a mechanically complicated structure and involve a time-consuming procedure for the manufacture of the chassis and for the assembly of the components on the chassis. In particular, known chassis require the use of mounting tools, such as screw drivers, bending tools, riveting tools, or welding tools which make the assembly costly.
Relative to the prior art, the invention solves the object to provide a chassis for a device, for example an electronic device, which permits a substantially simplified assembly.